Together Forever
by chocletlvr
Summary: Harry and Ginny have some fessing up to do. Their love will face some challenges...see if they can survive. My first fanfic...FLAMES WELCOME but not neccessary...takes place during the summer between Harry's 6th and 7th year
1. Dreams and Letters

Together Forever

Chapter 1: Dreams and Letters

Harry was running. He did not know why or from what. Just that he had to run. Then all of a sudden he heard it. It started small, like a high-pitched baby wailing, then became louder! Louder, louder, louder even still! It filled his senses, blocking out everything. It was a maniacal cackle! Harry heard it then. It was his voice.

"Harry… you can't sssave them, it'sss too late!" said the voice of the one and only, Voldemort! "Sssay bye-bye Harry!"

Harry then saw them. Everyone he loved. His parents, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Sirius. Then he noticed something. One of the Weasleys was missing.

"Ginny…" he whispered.

He turned around and saw her floating there. She just hung there while he ran to save her. Then she screamed!

"Harry!!!" He ran faster, faster. Her screams pierced his whole being.

"Gin! I'm coming!" he yelled.

She went limp. She twitched slightly and fell. As she fell, one word was uttered from her lips, "Harry…"

Harry awoke with a start. He was sweating profusely and his for head and chest were gleaming. His breathing was sharp and he felt a jolt in his heart as he thought about his dream. Ginny??? Did she really care for him like that? And he of her?

He rose from bed his bed, pulled a tee-shirt over his head, and went down to the kitchen. He got a glass of water while he thought and calmed down. _Ching! Ching! Ching! _The clock rang three in the morning. Harry climbed the stairs woefully and plopped himself down on his bed. He layed down and put himself to asleep, pictures of Ginny fogging his view.

Harry woke a to a _Clack! Clack! _on his window. It was Hedwig, back from her nightly hunt. He let her in and slipped her in her cage while she nibbled his finger. He then changed into a proper shirt and jeans, and headed downstairs to breakfast.

Harry entered the kitchen to find Uncle Vernon in a rage, Aunt Petunia looking flustered, and Dudley scarfing down a very tall stack of pancakes. The moment he set foot in there, all hell broke lose.

"You! Boy! Why in this godforsaken world are these… people writing to us?" he yelled with a purple face.

"Who?" Harry asked, even though he knew who it was.

"These, these… Weasley people!" Vernon yelled. He jabbed a letter at Harry. "Read it aloud."

Harry opened it:

Dear Dursleys,

We would be very honored to have Harry join us for the summer. We will pick him up the muggle way, and don't worry, he will reach school safely.

Sincerely,

Molly Weasely

Harry bit his lip to keep from both rolling around laughing and jumping for joy. Laughing, because he knew the Dursley's wouldn't give him a second glance even if he was run over by a train. And he also knew that if he showed and form of joy, then Vernon would not let him go

So they all just stood there, except fro Dudley who was still sitting. Vernon looked Harry up and down as if waiting for him to start begging to go.

Then he said, "Alright. Write to them and say you can go. But I will NOT have that man in my house again! Tell them to meet you at King's Cross at one 'o'clock. I have to pass by there anyway. I have a Board of Directors Meeting today," said Vernon with a smugly proud look on his face.

So Harry rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. He had been waiting for this letter fro three long weeks. He took a scrap of parchment and quill and wrote:

Dear Ron,

Yea, I can come! Pick me up at King's Cross at one 'o'clock! See you there!

Harry

He took out Hedwig and tied it to her leg. "Take this to Ron as fast as you can. Stay there, as I will be joining you soon." She nipped his finger to show she understood. He took her to the window and sent her on her way.

Harry turned around and immediately started to pack, as it was almost twelve thirty and he and to leave soon. He tossed his robes and dress robes in to the trunk and locked it. Lastly he gathered his Firebolt and Hedwig's cage, then hurriedly rushed downstairs and into the car.


	2. I Love You, Gin!

Chapter 2: I Love You, Gin!

In the next twenty minutes, Harry found himself standing in the middle of a jam-packed crowd with a trunk, a broom and an empty cage. Desperately looking around, and keeping a wary hand over his wand that was tucked away in his pocket, he spotted a flash of bright-red hair in a sea of dull-gray suited people.

As he got closer his jaw dropped! It wasn't Ron, or Fred, or George, but Ginny! And boy had she grown! She wasn't that little innocent girl that followed him around with a crush, but a totally gorgeous woman.

Harry looked her up and down. She was wearing a bright pink halter top with matching earrings and a pair of really tight jeans that fit her figure perfectly. But what he was really fascinated by was her top. How she had the ability to grow those in a short period of three weeks, he had no clue whatsoever. But he liked it!

She waved at him and started running towards him, her slightly wavy, red hair trailing. When she reached him, he snapped back into reality.

"Hey Harry!" Her voice was like a chorus to him. "How are you, and why do you look like that?"

He was still captured by her beauty, but answered, "I-uh-I just didn't recognize you."

"Well then, I guess my disguise worked," she giggled.

_Oh, it worked all right, _thought Harry.

"Well come on then! Dad and Ron are waiting outside. I tagged along because I wanted to get the feeling of apparating,"

They went outside and found Arthur and Ron. Then they found a secluded place, as each of them apparated, Ginny using side-apparation with Harry.

"Oh, Harry dear! How are you?" was the first thing Harry heard just before he was crushed under the mighty power of Molly Weasley's hug. She stepped back and kissed him on the cheek and then said, "Why don't you and Ginny settle your things and Ron, go help Fred and George set the table. Arthur, come and help me in the kitchen. I still haven't finished lunch."

So with that everyone set about his or her jobs. Harry grabbed one end of his trunk and Ginny the other. They started up the stairs.

"So your get my old room as I got Fred and George's. They're on the same floor along with a bathroom." Ginny just kept talking as Harry watched her. They reached the third floor and headed for a room with the words "Ginny's Room" on its door. There was also a picture of a unicorn and waterfall.

They entered and set Harry's things down. Harry looked around. There was a double bed and a desk to match. There were lavender walls, which were refreshing after four years of Chudley Canon posters. And, last, but not least, there was a comforter with golden snitches silently zooming around on it.

"Well this is it," said Ginny.

_This is it, _thought Harry. It was now or never. He was going to confess his love for her.

"Gin, can talk to you?" He questioned with a lump the size of a football in his throat.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Umm… well, I was just, you know… umm…" he stammered.

"Spit it out Harry James Potter!" Harry looked up, shock hitting him in the face. She had never before used his full name.

"Well, umm… will you, I mean, do you, umm… oh hell! Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?" he shouted, almost scaring her.

She just stood there, looking awed, as the full potential of the question hit her. Then she ran and threw her arms around his neck while he hugged her middle.

"Oh Harry! You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!"

"Gin," he whispered into her ear, " I love you!"

"Me too, Harry! Me too!"

And slowly they came together for the passionate kiss they were both waiting for.

They broke apart and just looked at each other.

Harry watched as his hand ran through her silky hair, then caress her soft, angel-like face. He leaned in and claimed her lips.

They didn't know how long they were locked together. It could have been a couple minutes, a few hours, or tons of sunlit days. All they knew was that when they broke apart they couldn't stop smiling. It was Ginny who broke the seemingly everlasting silence.

"Harry…" she whispered, as they brushed lips. "Harry, we need to go to lunch. Everyone's waiting."

"Oh Gin, why can't we just stay here, like this forever?"

"You know I want to, but we can't."

"Fine. As long as your happy." And with one last peck on the cheek they headed downstairs and while everyone was talking and shouting, they smiled sheepishly as they held hands under the table.

Harry was having a good dream for once. All his loved ones, even Sirius and his parents, were there and celebrating Harry and Ginny's wedding. Then all went black. Harry once again found himself running. His loved ones moving farther and farther away from him. And just as before when he realized Ginny was missing, he could hear his fast beating heart pumping in his ears.

He turned around as he heard her scream. There he saw her running away from the largest army ever known to wizard kind. And this army was filled with snakes and Death Eaters.

"Gin!!!" he yelled until his voice was hoarse.

"Help! Harry! Harry, help!!!" she screamed. Then again she rose into the air and was placed upon a very tall glass pedestal. Harry could see her beautiful reflection between the many curves in the intricate design.

"Harry! You said you loved me! Help!!!" Ginny was now crying hysterically.

"You can't sssave her now Potter! It'sss too late!" Voldemort came into view with even more snakes following him. He immediately placed the Cruciatus Curse on Ginny, seeing the horrified look on Harry's face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Harry!!!" her scream cut through him like a dagger.

"No, please take me! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt my Ginny!!!" She was limp.

"Gin!!!!!!!!"


	3. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Harry awoke with a start. Then he yelped! He had hit his head on the head board.

Ginny was standing above him. Her face close to his and contorted with worry. Suddenly he grabbed her and held her so tight, it felt almost like they were one. She hugged him tightly as well and stroked his bed head.

"What's the matter Harry? I could hear you from my room."

Harry glanced at the clock, and saw it was only two in the morning.

"It was nothing Gin. But I need to talk to you. She sat next to him. "You know I need to face Voldemort, right?" She nodded and Harry was surprised she hadn't flinched.

"Well I'm just afraid he might use you to get to me. I'm not strong enough to lose you Gin. If you're gone, I'll surely be right after. And I've been having dreams. You're always out of my reach and I can't even catch you when you fall."

Ginny now understood why he wouldn't let go. "We are meant to be, and nothing can take that away." He looked up at her and saw the truth in her eyes. They shared a chaste kiss and when it was broken she suggested, "Why don't I stay here? Maybe my presence will give you better dreams."

And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming sweet dreams.

(0.o)

The next morning Ron went to wake up Harry and Ginny for breakfast. IT was eleven o'clock, so it was more like brunch. He went to Ginny's room and found no one there. Thinking she had gotten up and was already in the bathroom, he headed towards Harry's room. But when he opened the door he stood shock still. Lying in the bed were Harry… and Ginny! They were cuddled up nice and cozy.

Ron stifled a scream and ran downstairs.

"Hey your guys! You won't believe it! Harry and Ginny are together!" he exclaimed.

Everyone's reaction was different. Mrs. Weasley was jovial, Mr. Weasley was staring into space muttering something about "his little girl," Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill simultaneously said, "Pay up!" Apparently they had held a bet on the specific timing of this occasion.

"Haha! I knew it! I knew that they would get together within the day!" Fred cheered as he received twenty-three galleons, and five knuts from his not-so-happy-looking brothers.

Mrs. Weasley was about to reprimand them, and Ron was about to complain about not being let in on the bet, when Mr. Weasley asked, " Wait Ron. How'd you find out about this?"

(0.o)

Harry woke up and, with his movement, woke Ginny.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she replied.

They kissed, then looked at the clock. It was eleven-thirty! Ginny jumped out of bed and rushed to her room to get ready. Harry got ready and in a few minutes, both were running down the stairs in a race for breakfast, well more like brunch. They came to the landing, out of breathe, laughing their heads off to see the entire Weasley household, as well as Hermione, who had arrived and been _informed_, waiting for them.

(0.o)

When they walked toward the kitchen table, they could feel everyone's eyes on them. What made it even stranger was that not one of the occupants of the table had even wished a good morning yet. They sat down and reached for their food when Ginny just couldn't take the funny looks anymore.

"Ok, what the hell is so funny?" she exploded. Underneath the table Harry discreetly squeezed her hand and she calmed a bit but was still simmering.

"We know something…" started Fred.

"About you two," ended George.

"What?" asked Harry, showing a cool and collected demeanor but was sweating like a pig on the inside.

"Umm…well you see," mumbled Ron.

"Ron found you two in the same bed!" shouted Hermione, which to say the least shocked everyone.

Harry and Ginny looked like deer caught in the headlights. The same thought was running through their minds…_Uh-oh…_

(0.o)

Ok hope that was a good chappie! Teehee! I added the little faces because I read over the previous chaps and was confused myself where a scene was ending/beginning. So there they are…and also I keep forgetting this and I feel bad….DISCLAIMER: man I WISH I owned Harry Potter!!! Hello! JKR is like freaking richer than the queen of England! Dammit!

Ok enough with my endless babbling…Reviews are loved! Flames for smores!


End file.
